


[podfic] something I want to do more

by eafay70



Category: Score: A Hockey Musical (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:Eve is in a transition place, with a new opportunity
Relationships: Claudette/Eve (Score: A Hockey Musical)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[podfic] something I want to do more

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something I want to do more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496552) by [olive2read](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive2read/pseuds/olive2read). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] something I want to do more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312805) by [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony). 



> Thanks to olive2read for having blanket permission including podfics and, more importantly, for leading me into the Score-ner!  
> And thanks to sunlightsymphony for having blanket permission including repods!
> 
> This podfic was recorded for the Voiceteam 2020 "My Turn" challenge.

**Streaming**

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 or as an M4A via the link below.

**Links**

[MP3 (1.82 MB, runtime 1:40)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q8rsrrlukk7ga73/something%20i%20want%20to%20do%20more.mp3?dl=0)

[M4A (2.36 MB, runtime 1:40)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4tk0d0aduyyioom/something%20i%20want%20to%20do%20more.m4a?dl=0)

Song used: "Night Is Young" by Nelly Furtado

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! 💙 🐋


End file.
